Luthier
Luthier (リュート Ryūto, Lute in the Japanese version; romanized as Ryuto) is a Mage from Fire Emblem Gaiden. He is 22 years old in Echoes. Profile Luthier is a mage who lives in a village located at the Zofian borders. When his younger sister Delthea is brainwashed by the necromancer Tatarrah and forced to help him guard the floodgates between Zofia and Rigel, Luthier begs for Alm's help when he enters the Forest Village, and offers his services in return, joining Alm's army. After the war ends, he feels his magic is still too inexperienced and leaves for a continent beyond the sea. Personality Fully devoted to mastering the art of sorcery, Luthier shows nary an interest to the people of society. He also finds it impossible to deal with his younger sister’s selfish streaks. Delthea often berates him for being essentially a hermit, to the point which he admits that his only friend in his village was a cat. However, Luthier does manages to befriend Alm, his first real friend. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 3, talk to him at the Forest Village. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |20% |20% |15% |50% |15% |0% |} Overall Luthier is an average Mage. When you get him, he has some pretty good offensive stats and comes with the Excalibur spell, which adds a 20% Critical rate. This allows him to be a pretty high end damage dealer when you first obtain him. He extends his usefulness by obtaining Thunder 3 levels later. However, Luthier will slowly fall behind your other units as none of his growths are particularly impressive other than Luck. Unfortunately, Luck is not that useful to begin with and his starting Luck is so low that it will take a long time before it becomes even average. His Speed will become a bigger problem as you progress through the game as his early offensive advantages become less relevant. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |38 |43 |40 |40 |39 |40 |} Growth Rates |50% |30% |75% |40% |50% |35% |2% |} Supports * Delthea Passive Supports *None Quotes Ending ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' Feeling that his magic was still too inexperienced, he crossed over to a continent beyond the sea. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' Painfully aware of the inadequacy of his magic, Luthier journeyed across the sea. What he did there is unclear, but stories tell of a steady stream of angry ruffians who later came to Valentia with a bone to pick with an eccentric mage... In Other Media ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' manga In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light manga, Luthier appears in Khadein, watching the young mage, Merric as he finally mastered the Thunder spell. The two proceed to go out for a walk. Merric praises Luthier's powerful magic skills for his mastery over the spells Bolganone and Elfire. Luthier proceeds to admit that he really had no interest in either of the two spells, and actually sought out "the wind magic... Excalibur" as well as "The light magic... Aura" and reminded Merric, that he too, as a fellow mage, should attempt to learn these two uncommon spells. Luthier prepares to head back to his home in Rigel, but before doing so, tells Merric that the prince of Altea has come out of hiding in Talys to defeat the army of Dolhr, and further motivated Merric to go seek them out by telling him they may try to meet up with the princess of Archanea. The two then part ways, Luthier telling Merric they may never see each other again. Etymology A luthier is someone who repairs or crafts Lutes and other string instruments (i.e violins). A luthier is also a French-bred racehorse. Gallery File:Luthier Concept.png|Concept artwork of Luthier from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Luthier (The Complete Artwork).png|Luthier's artwork from the Complete File:RyutoFE2.gif|Luthier's portrait in Gaiden. File:Luthier Echoes Portrait.png|Luthier's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Luthier Village.png|Luthier's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters